DESCRIPTION: The applicant's laboratory has recently identified a transport system for the epipodophyllotoxins which is not shared by other drugs generally included in the multi-drug resistance phenotype. The overall aims of this research proposal are to investigate the role of this transporter in VP-16 resistance, to discover ways to increase the effectiveness of VP-16 and to overcome VP-16 resistance through biochemical and molecular characterization of mechanisms of resistance.